


Blood's a Rover

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike finds a companion. Or, really, the companion finds Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood's a Rover

**Author's Note:**

> The quote “blood's a rover” come from the poem _Reveille_ by A. E. Housman. Harlan Ellison once wrote that the sequel to _A Boy and His Dog_ would be called _Blood's a Rover_.

“You don't mind, do you?” Spike looked up from his meal. Nearby, a dog wagged its tail. 

Spike stood. The voice had been in his head. “Who’s there?” 

The dog smiled. “Blood.” 

“You then, what do you want?” 

“Dinner.” 

Spike gestured to the corpse. The dog started eating. Spike started walking away. 

“Wait. We could work together,” Blood said. “Watch each other’s back.” 

Spike hadn't had anyone since Dru had left him. Shrugging his acceptance, he asked, “Why me? Why not some nice family?” 

“Blood's a rover.” 

“Great,” Spike said. “Not only do you talk, you spout poetry as well.”


End file.
